finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Henne Mines
The Henne Mines is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is an underground magicite mine explored by the Archadian Empire. At first only the Phase 1 site and dig are accessible from the Ozmone Plain; also, Phase 2 can be accessed from the Feywood, but only a small portion is accessible until the Esper Zodiark is defeated. Phase 2 can also be accessed via the Ore Separation area once the player has acquired 10 or more Espers and spoken with Geomancer Yugelu in Jahara. When accessing Phase 2, it is recommended to wait until the party's average level is above 70. Sage Knowledge Locations The Henne Mines are located just to the southeast of Jahara, and at first are only accessible via chocobo through the Ozmone Plain. Guaranteed treasures listed in this section are found in the Zodiac versions. For a summary of treasures in the original version, see Treasures. Phase 1 See Map. No chests that always spawn and always contain certain treasures are found in Phase 1 * North Entrance (to Ozmone Plain) * Pithead Junction A. West to Phase 1 Shaft; south and east is a loop, with the Henne Mines map urn * Phase 1 Shaft. West to Phase 1 Dig. * Phase 1 Dig. South and east to Crossover A. Phase 1 Dig treasures. * Crossover A. North to the northeast exit to Crossover B. Crossover treasures. * Crossover B. North to Staging Shaft, but the door must be opened with a switch in Pithead Junction B, which is east then south * Pithead Junction B. Grinding spot with Jellies. Activate switch to toggle the door in Crossover B. * Staging Shaft. Teleport stone * Ore Separation. Tiamat boss; after cutscenes, transported to Eruyt Village. Exit to Phase 2 Dig, once requirements are met. Phase 2 Phase 2 is also accessible through the Feywood, but only a portion of the Phase 2 Shaft. The rest of Phase 2 is blocked off unless the Mindflayer clan Hunt is completed, the player has obtained 10 Espers and has spoken to the garif Geomancer in Jahara. He will send a Garif to open the east gate in the Ore Separation section of Henne Mines. The entry to Phase 2 seen on the map from early on, Phase 2 Shaft linked to Feywood, is blocked off by a mine cart until the Esper Zodiark is defeated. * Phase 2 Dig. Chests that always spawn, always contain these treasures: Dueling Mask, Fomalhaut, Circlet, Makara and Mythril Sword. Chests that spawn 25% of the time always contain Nihopalaoa and Grand Helm. * Crossover C. Grinding spot with Abysteels. A chest that always spawns, always contains Germinas Boots. A chest that spawns 25% of the time always contains Bubble Belt. * Pithead Junction C. * Phase 2 Shaft (to the Feywood). A chest that always spawns, always contains Makara. A chest that spawns 25% of the time always contains Sage's Ring * Special Charter Shaft. Chests that always spawn, always contain Renew and Lordly Robes. Chests that spawn 25% of the time, always contain Brave Suit and Grand Armor. A chest that spawns 15%, 10% and 1% of the time, respectively always contain Ribbon, Addle and Zodiac Spear * Special Charter Dig. Treasures Summaries of treasures in this section are as in the original version. For guaranteed treasures in the Zodiac versions, see Treasures. During the player's first venture into the mines treasures can be found in the Phase 1 Dig, although a few of them are actually the Thunderbug mimic. Some good items can be found here; all the treasures are either gil, Knot of Rust or a good item. The good items include Elixir and Shielded Armor in the hidden passage section of the map in the lower western corner, Golden Amulet in the southeastern dead-end, and Musk Stick near the middle of the map in a cave where enemies can be found fighting each other. Many of the treasures can also contain Motes. When the Diamond Armlet is equipped the item treasures are either Knot of Rust or Hastega/Scathe Motes. After gaining access to Phase 2 Dig the player can find more treasures, and acquire special rare treasures if the Diamond Armlet is equipped. There is a method, which lets the player get any rare treasure from a chest 100% of the time, by exploiting the games console's predictable random number generator. Without equipping the Diamond Armlet the player can still get good treasures from Phase 2 Dig, such as Elixirs, the Platinum Dagger, the Gold Hairpin, Ring of Renewal and Dark Matter. Deeper into the mines still, the player can find more treasures in the Special Charter Shaft at the deepest end of the mines. Most of the treasures can rarely be Megalixir when the Diamond Armlet is equipped (the other treasure is Knot of Rust, as usual), except the northernmost treasure which is either the Fomalhaut (80%) or gil (20%); when the Diamond Armlet is not equipped, this treasure is Dark Matter or gil. This treasure will never respawn. Without equipping the Diamond Armlet, the other treasures can contain other good items such as Ribbon, Renewing Morion, Brave Suit, Sage's Ring, Lordly Robes, Ensanguined Shield and Judicer's Staff. Phase 1 Dig ;Zodiac * - Chest does not respawn. ;Original The Crossover These chests only appear in the Zodiac versions. Phase 2 Dig ;Zodiac * - Chest does not respawn. ;Original Crossover C These chests only appear in the Zodiac versions. * - Chest does not respawn. Phase 2 Shaft These chests only appear in the Zodiac versions. * - Chest does not respawn. Special Charter Shaft ;Zodiac * - Chest does not respawn. ;Original * - Chest does not respawn. Story The party is on their way to Mt Bur-Omisace when they find they can't get past Golmore Jungle because of the viera's magickal barriers. Fran thinks her younger sister Mjrn could help them, she has gone missing in the mines. The party ventures into the mines looking for her, and find Imperial soldiers dead at the entrance. The party finally find Mjrn, who has been used for scientific experiments during the Empire's nethicite research, and she has gone Mist-crazy and is possessed by Venat by the time she is found. The party defeat the mist monster Mjrn sends after them and she is released. The party take her back to Eruyt Village. Later, after the party has acquired ten Espers, Geomancer Yugelu of Jahara will open the way into the deep section of the mines. Zodiark, the thirteenth Esper, can be fought at the very end of the mines. Quests Hunts Ixtab is a Rank II Mark found in the Phase 1 - Shaft area. It becomes available to hunt after the storyline events in Eruyt Village are complete. It is petitioned by High-chief Zayalu in Jahara. Ixtab will use physical attacks, may summon undead monsters to aid him, and also casts Doom and other status ailments. The Mindflayer is a Rank IV Mark found in the Phase 1 Dig area if the party has full MP. The hunt becomes available after felling Judge Bergan at Mt Bur-Omisace. While the hunt is undertaken, a garif named Asdalu can be spoken to in the Staging Shaft of the Henne Mines. The hunt is petitioned by Warrior Guromu in Jahara. Rare Game Glaring Eye can spawn after defeating at least one Hecteyes. There is a 10% chance Glaring Eye will spawn in six possible locations where a Hecteyes has been defeated. In the Zodiac versions, Glaring Eye drops the Scorpion Tail. To find the Melt the player must have spoken to the "Huntmaster" in Phon Coast and defeated Thalassinon, which will trigger the start of the Rare Game quest. The Melt will then appear in the Henne Mines at Pithead Junction B. It has a 50% chance of appearing when the party flips the gate switch found in the room. Once killed, it will never spawn again. Grinding spots Henne Mines is renowned for two convenient level grinding spots. The first is Pithead Junction B, which is closer to the Gate Crystal. After touching the gate switch in the room, a limited number of Jellies fall from above, and if they die from the Time Magick Break, they will respawn endlessly. If player programs their Gambits correctly, it is possible to sustain an auto-leveling without touching the controller. Besides the Break spell, it is recommended to have another ally to cast Sleepga on the Jellies and another one prepares curative spells to keep the party alive. The second spot is Pithead Junction C. It is quite far from the Gate Crystal and riskier than Pithead Junction B. After flipping the gate switch Abysteels will appear. They do not respawn endlessly like the Jellies because of immunity against the Break spell, but are vulnerable to Sleep and Disable, and are damaged by curative magick. With the proper gambit set-up, the player can use Sleepga or Disable to neutralize the Abysteels and kill them with Curaja (Renew does not work on them) or Black Magick without waking them up. Once all the Abysteels are slain, the player must move two areas away and return to spawn more when the switch is flipped again. The Abysteels will leave roughly 3,000 EXP each, which in tandem with their large numbers makes leveling quick and easy. If the party is equipped with Embroidered Tippets, they could potentially earn up to of 100,000 EXP with each press of the switch. Optional area The deep section of the Henne Mines is one of the hardest areas, with plenty of strong enemies to face. The geomancer in Jahara opens the path found in Ore Separation once the player has obtained ten Espers. Some tricks can be used to get past the area more easily. Firstly, the reaper type enemies will ignore the players if under Vanish, so casting Vanishga on them neutralizes them. The player can also use the Immobilize glitch to make all nearby enemies disappear. The enemies here tend to be undead, so casting Curaja on them deals great area damage. Holy-elemental weapons are also good, especially when paired with White Robes. The player can find some good treasures here (see above section) and at the end of the path, fight Zodiark. Great Trango, the invisible ultimate one-handed sword added in the Zodiac versions, can be rarely stolen from Zodiark. If the player really wants one, the following strategy can be used in The Zodiac Age version: The player can clear Special Charter Shaft off all enemies, leave, and then return. If there are still enemies around, the player should again kill them and leave and return. The goal is to create an auto-save at the start of Special Charter Shaft to a state where Special Charter Shaft has no enemies. The player can then run to Zodiark's lair unopposed, steal, and if they don't get the Great Trango, start again from the auto-save. Enemies * Seeker * Etém * Hecteyes * Jelly * Nightmare * Redmaw * Tyranorox * Thunderbug * Abysteel * Gizamaluk * Necrofiend * Glaring Eye (Rare) * Melt (Rare) * Ixtab (Mark) * Mindflayer (Mark) * Tiamat (Boss) * Zodiark (Hidden Esper) Map The map can be found in the Phase 1 Shaft in the u-shaped section. The candle to reveal the full map can be found in the east most section of the Phase 2 Dig. :Areas highlighted in red are hidden passages that do not appear on the map. [[:File:Map_15_Henne_Mines.png|Map from the original Final Fantasy XII that includes all treasure information.]] Musical themes The theme of Henne Mines is "Threat Impendent" . Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Henne-Mines-Entrance-FFXII-TZA.png|Entrance. Henne-Mines-FFXII-TZA.png Henne-Mines-Gate-FFXII-TZA.jpg Henne-Mines-Optional-Area.jpg|Henne Mines optional area. Henne-Mines.jpg Ixtab.jpg Zodiark's-Lair.jpg|Zodiark's Lair. de:Henna-Minen Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XII Category:Mines